Never Gonna Be Alone
by Aranel o Lorien
Summary: Inspired by listening to Nickelback and because I can and I wanted to... I give you Slick/Chopper. YAOI WARNING...Ye be warned.


Never Gonna Be Alone

Chopper was alone in the barracks sitting on his bunk that night. The rest of the boys were partying with the others, celebrating another victory on the battlefield. As Chopper sat there, his knees pulled to his chest and his head resting on his knees, he cried.

Cried because he couldn't take it anymore, cried because he was fed up with the pain he was feeling in his heart. Victory or not, today was _not_ a happy day for Chopper. Of course no day was a happy day for the most depressed and frustrated clone in the GAR.

Next to Chopper on his bunk lay his sketchbook that Sketch had given him after they graduated. Half of the pages had already been filled with drawings and rantings that Chopper had done over the years, the angstier stuff happening right after he got his scars. But the page that it was flopped open to wasn't one completely covered in angst or hate.

More so this page was covered in love. But of course, everyone knows that love is usually angsty and painful. Drawn on it was a picture of Slick kissing Chopper, surrounding the drawing were some little hearts and lots of text. Some was scribbled on there neatly but quickly, showing how much Chopper's love ran for him. But the rest was in red and was smudged, shouting words from the heart of someone that'd been deeply hurt.

The only noise besides Chopper's crying in the room was the slight drip of something hitting the pages of his sketchbook. That something was Choppers blood, dripping from the slice he had made in his wrist. On the floor beside his bunk was the viroblade that did the dirty deed by Chopper's own hand.

Still crying he started muttering things about how Slick didn't love him because he was worthless and because he was scarred and had too much shit wrong with him. It was then that he didn't hear the door to the barracks opening and Slick walking in, as quiet as ever.

Slick had heard that Chopper didn't come to the party with the rest of the boys and was a bit concerned, only a bit, the real reason that he had gone back to the barracks was because he had forgotten something. That was until he heard Chopper crying and saw what he was doing.

Seeing his sketchbook open, the viroblade on the floor, and blood all over the book, knife, bunk, floor, and Chopper, Slick freaked.

"Ch-chopper?"

Chopper snapped his head up quickly, blood and tears mixed on his face. Seeing Slick his eyes widened before he started to cry again and fell onto the floor, reaching for the viroblade and rolling up his sleeves to pick another spot to cut.

"No. NO! CHOPPER NO!" Slick shouted as he ran toward him.

Grabbing Chopper's arms and holding them away from each other and slightly behind his back, Slick disarmed Chopper, kicking the viroblade across the floor. Chopper struggled against Slick, screaming for him to let him go.

"NO! NO! WHY? WHY DID YOU STOP ME SLICK?" He screamed and cried at the same time, trying to get out of Slick's grasp and reach for the viroblade so he could end it.

All of Chopper's thrashing was to no avail, Slick had a tighter grip than Chopper thought. Holding on until Chopper finally stopped thrashing around, loss of blood catching up with him, Slick gently released his hold and grabbed the sheet off of Chopper's bunk. Tearing it he wrapped a long strip of it as a pressure bandage on Chopper's wrist to stop the bleeding. After he made sure that the bandage was working, Slick turned Chopper towards him.

"Chopper…" he said in a calm but scared voice. "Why did you do it?"

Chopper didn't look at Slick, he couldn't. He was scared, hurt, and ashamed. Slick tilted Chopper's chin up and brushed away some of the blood mixed tears off his face.

"Chopper… please, tell me why."

Chopper only looked down before glancing nervously over to his sketchbook that still lay open to that secret page a top his bunk. Picking up on his body language, Slick looked over at the bunk. Seeing the sketch book he let Chopper go and grabbed the book, smearing more of the blood across the page.

Gasping as he looked at the page, he realized that the trooper kissing Chopper was him. But Slick's eyes widened even more when he read the words written in every single spot filling the rest of the page.

"_I love Slick so much… I'd do anything for him. 'Slick baby I love you.' 'I love you too Chopper.' He makes my heart cry out for him in the middle of the night, I can't help but fall in love with him. Sexy Sergeant Slick party of 1 ;) – If this war wasn't in the way, and if I wasn't so worthless I'd grab Slick, shove him against the wall, and screw him into the mattress every night. EVERY NIGHT. No one'd get near him but me. I love him. Love him so much it hurts." _

Slick nearly cried reading all the endearments that Chopper had scribbled on the one half of the page, but as he glanced at the smudged writing in red, in blood—Chopper's blood, Slick did cry.

"_I love Slick so much…but he…HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE! I SAW him. I did. He smiled at Gus and kissed him on the forehead. I SAW! It's not fair. It's not fair…. If he doesn't love me then why the hell doesn't he come the fuck out and SAY IT! … I love him. So much. Too much. And I need him…but… he…. He doesn't love me. So I guess this is it then. If I can't have him I'd die. And I guess that's all that's left for me then. Don't anyone cry for me… no one will anyways. Nobody cares about Chopper—the droid finger collecting, necklace making, scar-faced, different eyed, sadistic, depressed, clone that has more baggage then Boba Fett and Jango Fett combined. This is goodbye, and I guess everyone could say 'Good Riddance' to the clone that would've probably been 'reconditioned' back on Kamino if it weren't for Slick. _

_Slick baby… I love you." _

Slick cried spilling tears onto the blood stained pages of Chopper's sketchbook. As he cried he remembered those long forgotten and buried feelings he had for Chopper since the day they first met.

_I told myself to bury them…that they'd only get me in trouble…. Now I've risked more than that._

Slick set the sketchbook down on the floor next to him before he took Chopper's face in both of his hands, forcing Chopper to lock eyes with him. Gritting his teeth he glared at him through tear-filled eyes.

"If you _ever_ cut yourself again, I will personally come in here and beat the living SHIT out of you! Do you understand that?" He broke down again as he yelled at Chopper, calming himself Slick looked down and took a breath before locking eyes with Chopper again. This time, concern and love flowing through his caramel eyes.

"Chopper, you are _anything_ but worthless. And I will confess to you and admit to you something that I never told any other brutha or being in my whole entire life." He took another moment to calm himself before he continued. "Chopper, I _love_ you …I've loved you since the first day I met you on Kamino when we were all rookies. But I thought that it was best to keep my feelings to myself because I was worried that I'd get in trouble and possibly be… 'Reconditioned'."

Slick faltered and looked down, tears in his eyes once more, he tried to calm himself down but when he thought he was alright and tried to speak he found that he couldn't do it without breaking down. As Slick hung his head and tried to get himself under control once more, he felt Chopper tilt his chin back up and stroke his hand across his face, wiping away Slick's tears, his own still sliding down his face.

"Slick… why?" Chopper asked softly. "Why do you love me?"

Slick only smiled through his tears before he pulled Chopper to him and gently kissed him, raising his arms up along Chopper's body to wrap them around his neck. Chopper's eyes widened a moment before sliding closed, losing himself and wrapping his arms around Slick's waist.

As Slick broke away he still held Chopper in his arms, the only trace of him ever having cried being the tracks of his tears that still rested on his cheeks. A moment passed between them before Slick tilted Chopper's chin up and made him look at him. Looking into his miss-matched eyes for a moment, Slick leaned down and kissed him again, this time the kiss was full of passion and love, and as he kissed him he leaned forward, gently pushing Chopper onto the floor.

But as soon as Chopper's back hit the cold and dirty floor of the barracks, he hissed from the cold and arched his back away from the floor. Breaking the kiss, he looked up at Slick then over to the bunk next to his. The bunk in question was quickly given a silent affirmative by both of them, and pulling Chopper towards him, Slick picked him up and layed him on the bed, kissing him senseless.

Breaking for air, Slick sat up and started to undo the clasps on his armor, taking off his chest plate and tossing it onto the floor with a satisfying clank. The next things to go with it were his gauntlets, gloves, codplate, and boots. Finally, turning his attention back to Chopper, he stripped himself of his mesh under armor and smiled as he did the same for Chopper. After they were both stark naked on the bed, Chopper wrapped his arms around Slick's neck and brought him down on top of him, threading his fingers through his hair and kissing him passionately once more.

As they kissed each other, Slick nipped and licked Chopper's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Giving him his answer, Chopper opened his mouth, sucking Slick's tongue in and initiating their battle for dominance twirling their tongues together in an erotic dance. The battle between their tongues ended when the need for air was too much, and Slick grinned as he breathed heavily. Kissing Chopper once more, he then broke it off short and began kissing his way down Chopper's scarred body.

Stopping at his nipples, Slick began to nip and suck at them, grinning when he heard Chopper moan and felt him arch against his mouth.

"Nnnnaaahhh... S-s-slick!"

Smiling once again, Slick licked up the whole of Chopper's length from head to hilt, making Chopper shiver and moan with delight, arching up towards Slick trying to get more of that wonderful feeling. Slick locked eyes with Chopper once more, before winking at him. Chopper seemed to be slightly confused but before he could open his mouth and say something to Slick, he threw his head back and moaned and arched up again.

"SLICK!"

The Silence coming from Slick's mouth seemed to confirm what Chopper had thought he'd done. As Chopper was distracted, Slick had come down in one swoop, devouring Chopper's length to the hilt in one motion. Bobbing his head up and down Chopper's length, Slick made Chopper go insane with his pleasuring. Grasping the sheets in a death grip, Chopper arched and moaned and arched and moaned at every single lick and scrap of his teeth that Slick made.

"S-s-slick! Nnaaahhh!" Chopper tried to get control of himself enough to form a somewhat coherent sentence.

"Slick... t-t...take me..._please_..._Now_."

Hearing Chopper beg for him to take him, Slick's head came up, forcing Chopper's length to drop out of his mouth with a pop. Slick licked his lips as he looked at Chopper, silently asking him if he was sure. When Chopper nodded in reply, Slick smiled before crawling up his body and kissing him.

"I love you," Slick whispered before placing two fingers in front of Chopper's mouth.

"I know." Was Chopper's reply before smiling up at him and taking Slick's fingers into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around them till they were sopping wet. Slick smiled and kissed Chopper after he pulled his fingers out of Chopper's mouth, hearing the satisfying sound of Chopper hungrily slurping up the saliva that was coming out of the side of his mouth.

Moving his hand down, Slick placed Chopper's legs on top of his shoulders, and eased a wet finger inside of him. As Chopper felt Slick's finger enter him, he threw his head back and moaned once more, the sound doubling once Slick finally slipped the second finger into him scissoring him until he felt he was ready. Kissing Chopper once more, Slick positioned himself at Chopper's entrance and in one swift motion entered him up to the hilt.

Chopper threw his head back and screamed. "SLICK!"

Slick moaned from the tight heat that surrounded his length. "NNnaaahhh... Chopper. You feel _so good_."

Chopper could only moan in reply, finding the sensations he was feeling overwhelming. After a moment he got used to Slick's size and shifted his hips, trying to get Slick deeper inside him.

"S...slick..." he breathed, "_Please_."

And with that, Slick began to move. Setting the pace slow at first, he thrust in and out of Chopper, not wanting to go too fast for him. But Chopper thrust his hips against Slick's, wanting to go faster and harder. Taking the hint, Slick smiled and kissed Chopper before speeding up. And before both of them knew it, Slick was going harder and faster, and harder and faster. So hard, that all Chopper could do was throw his head back and scream and moan while Slick grunted and moaned as he held onto Chopper's hips so hard his knuckles started turning white.

At the pace that Slick was going at now it wasn't long before Chopper wound up throwing his head back and screaming one final time, clenching down hard on Slick's length and exploding his seed all over the both of them. A split second after Chopper hit his climax, Slick thrust into him hard one last time and came himself, filling Chopper to the brim. Completely exhausted, Slick slumped forward and tried to hold himself up from falling on top of Chopper completely.

Chopper smiled up at him and knocked the weary arm that was holding up Slick's body so that Slick collapsed on top of him. Holding him in his arms, Chopper ran his fingers through Slicks' hair before pulling him up for one last kiss before they settled down.

Snuggling up in Slick's arms, Chopper mumbled something to Slick before he fell asleep to the sound of Slick's heartbeat.

"_I love you Slick._" Was what Chopper had said.

Slick smiled down at him and kissed him on the head before kissing his scars.

"I know."

And with that, Slick fell asleep to the sound of Chopper's breathing and beating heart.

(The End.)


End file.
